Looking at the Wolf in the mirror
by saaammm
Summary: My name is Verity Black, one of the older sisters of Jacob Black. This is the story of how sleeping in just once, causing me to be late for work changed my whole life. Because that was when I looked into the eyes of known man-whore Paul Lahote. Great. Paul/Oc. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

_"Too much light in this window, __  
__Don't Wake Me Up, __  
__Only coffee no sugar inside my cup, __  
__If I wake and you here still gimme a kiss, __  
__I was in this dreamin' about your lips"_

__I buried my head further under my pillow as my ring tone went off on my mobile. Something was bothering me in the back of my head but I was too tired to even try and think about it.

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,__  
__Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,__  
__Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, __  
__Don't Wake Me Up.._

"How Ironic" I mumbled to myself as I emerged from under the bedding. Yes Ironic that my phone happened to be singing _Don't wake me up _and it was the thing that was actually waking me up. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and reached for my mobile. I groaned when I saw the name on the screen. _Nicole. _Now don't get me wrong, Nicole's a lovely person, i love her to pieces, but her happy go lucky voice is not the first one I want to hear in the morning.

I grudgingly pressed the take-call button and tried to brace myself for her cheery attitude, but instead i was met with a surprise.

"Hello?"

"Verity Black where the hell are you?" Nicole's voice hissed in my ear.

"Umm in bed, where in the hell are you Nicole?" I asked amused.

"At work, and so should you! Beth's going to be here any minute!" She said clearly not amused.

"_FUCK ME!_" I shouted throwing myself out of bed. "I'll be there soon Nic, try and stall Beth if she gets there before me" I didn't give Nic a chance to reply before I hung up and stuffed my phone in my bag.

I work in a diner about 10 minutes away from my house. I'm 17 years old at the minute so I still live with my father, Billy Black and my little brother by one year, Jacob Black. It's a 10 minute walk to work but if I run the whole way there, I might be able to make it in five and I will probably be able to leave the house in about 10 minutes. So I have 15 minutes to do all of that. Challenge accepted.

I rummaged in my chest of drawers for a clean and white shirt, I pulled my arms through it and sprayed some deodorant under my arms. I dove on the floor while trying to button up the shirt and scanned under the bed trying to find the black skinny jeans I threw under there last night.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my wash bag and ran out my bedroom door and into the bathroom, passing my dad on the way.

"Running a bit late aren't you Ver?" He asked wheeling himself back a little so he could see me through the door.

"Yea, I slept in, totally forgot about work today, Thank god that Nic rang me" I said giving him a quick smile in the mirror while I applied my makeup.

"Ahh good old Nic, I like her, you planning on having her round again?" He said smiling.

I pulled a face "You do realise that makes you sound a little creepy right?" I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Forgive me for being nice" He said sarcastically. I finished of powdering my face and put the rest of my make up in my wash bag and turned around to face him.

"I'm actually thinking of having the girls round next Friday, you know when the next game is on, maybe you could go round to Charlie's or something" I said hopefully.

"He smiled at me softly "We'll see" and then he wheeled of into the living room. I shook my head smiling to myself, and then i remembered what i was doing and dashed back towards my bedroom. I threw my wash bag onto my bed, grabbed my keys in case nobody was home when I got back and put them in my bag, I stuffed my red hoodie, I-pod as well.

I slipped on my flats and ran over to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye dad!" I rushed out the door and slammed it behind me. And to say that I ran would be an understatement, it would be correct to say that i ran a speed that Flash himself would be proud of. I ran until my lungs were in great pain. But I only had about one more minute to go so i sucked up my pain and jogged it (_Hey I'm no super human, you didn't actually expect me to run the whole way did you, I'm lucky I survived the first 3 minutes of that running!) ._

I ran into the diner with apparently minutes to spare because as soon as I walked/tumbled in Nic pounced on me. Her brown ponytail almost hitting me in the face and she came to a sudden halt.

"You are so lucky, Beth rang up to say her car broke down so she's walking, but I promise you this time that she will be here any moment" She said frantically trying to push me behind the counter.

"I forgot my flower do you have a spare one I can borrow?" I asked while tying an apron around my waist and slipping a notepad and pencil in the pocket. Nic sighed in a frustrated fashion. "Hold on" She said running into the Staff room. I fiddled around the counter while I waited for her to come back.

Oh I forgot to explain, the diner I work in is called _Lei'd Back_ (Cute huh?) It's a Hawaiian Diner; it basically serves everything a normal American diner would serve just with a Hawaiian theme, umbrellas in drinks and the like. Beth is our manager, she herself is from Hawaii but she moved here three years ago to start this place up. I've worked for her ever since this place opened.

"Here you go" Nic said sliding along a white flower along the counter.

"Thanks" I said sending her a grateful smile and slipped it into my hair.

The bell to the Diner door rang signalling that a customer had entered the Diner. Me and Nic must have looked up at the same time because we both said and I quote "For fucks sake" the reason for this was who walked through the door was Sam Uley and his two cronies, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. You see I used to be good friends with Sam Uley, until he broke my best friend's heart, Leah Clearwater. When that happens you're automatically obliged to hate the guy.

I looked over at Nic and we shared the same look and at that point i knew it was on.

"NOT IT!"

"NOT- Damn it!" I sunk down and hit my head on the counter _Why me?! _

Nic threw her head back and laughed "If you hadn't have been late you might have already been serving someone by the time they came in" She laughed. I glared at her and shoved into her shoulder roughly, and may or may not have called her a rude name. I grabbed three menus

I slowly made my way towards the table that they had now occupied, and like I said before to say I walked slowly, would be an understatement, I walked at a pace slower than a snail. But it still wasn't slow enough; I still arrived at the destination.

I looked at them distastefully, I sighed and took my notepad and pencil out, they were all mucking around and being quiet loud. I cleared my throat loud enough for them all to shut up and look my way. When Sam saw me he grinned widely, Stupid, friendly ass hole.

I cleared my throat again and spoke in my most monotone voice "Aloha and welcome to Lei'd back; My name is Verity and I'll be your waitress today, here are your menus, can I get you anything to drink now or do you want time to look at the menus first?" Sam just grinned at me, but then he had to ruin the silence by opening his big mouth. "Ver!-" I cut him off right then and there.

"It's Verity" I said flatly. HA! That took the smile off his face!

"Ermm yeah, sorry about that, we'll order now... I'll have a coke please" He ordered looking sheepishly down at his menu.

"And you?" I said looking at Jared. "Fanta" I frowned at his lack of manners.

"And what would you like?" I said finally turning towards Paul, but that was my mistake, because when I did, my whole world stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't think straight. It was like gravity wasn't the thing that was pulling me to the earth, it was him. I just wanted to be really near him all of a sudden. I just couldn't stop staring into his chocolate eyes, I felt like I was just going to fall into his arms right then and there.

Suddenly the situation that I was in dawned on me. I, Verity Black was staring into the eyes of Paul Lahote, Known man-whore. Jeez what is wrong with me? I shook my head slightly and took my chance to look back at him again; he must think I'm crazy by now.

But no, He was looking at me with a look I couldn't quite figure out. Suddenly he jumped up and stuck his hand out to me which made me jump back a bit.

"Paul Lahote...Nice to meet you" I looked at him and then down at his hand. I ignored his gesture and spoke. "Verity Black, Now what drink do you want?"

Paul looked slightly hurt for a moment and my heart reached out for him. We both quickly shut off any emotion we were showing and Paul returned back to his normal sexist self.

"Hey no problem baby, I'll have a coke" He said leaning against the chair his arms relaxed by his side with a cocky little smirk on his face.

"Fantastic!" I said sarcastically, while writing his order down. Ever the polite waitress I repeated their drink order back and then shuffled back behind the counter to get their drinks.

"Don't look now but the man whore is staring at you" Nic said in my ear while she grabbed some ketchup packets to go with some fries. Ignoring her warning I looked up over at their table anyway and sure enough Paul was there staring at me, I looked away quickly and tried to hide an upcoming blush.

"He's such a weirdo, you should have seen Sam, he had the nerve to even try to talk to me like nothing happened after what he did to Leah" I said concentrating on putting more ice in their cups so that they wouldn't have as much drink in their cups. Hey i said i would be polite, what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Well serve them fast so they get out faster please" She said grabbing her tray and walking over towards her own table. I smiled at her and placed the glasses on the tray and walked over to their table. I gave out each of their drinks and tried to hide a smile as they looked at their drinks sceptically.

"You guys ready to order?" I asked.

"Yeah babe, I'll have two double cheeseburgers with two sides of fries thanks" I must have looked pretty shocked when Paul ordered this, because he just laughed at me.

"I'm sorry, are you ordering for two people?"

"Naah just me" He sent me a wink as he said this.

"Urgh, and what will it be for you two?"

"I'll just have the same as him thanks" Sam said sending me what I presumed to be apologetic look on Paul's behalf. Damn him and his friendliness. I nodded and wrote down his order and then turned to Jared.

"Two 3/4 pounders and fries with one, and garlic bread with the other please" My mouth just fell open.

"Is this some kind of joke? There is no way you guys can eat all of that!" I said placing my notepad down on their table, glaring at each one of them. They all shared an amused look.

"Forget it" I said grabbing the notepad and walked away while writing down the order. I ripped the paper off and pushed it into the kitchen window.

"Order up, I need 4 Double cheeseburgers all with fries and two 3/4 pounders one with fries the other with garlic bread please" I felt slightly out of breath by the time I'd finished placing the order and had to take a deep breath,

"Got it!" came a random voice from inside the kitchen somewhere.

I looked at the counter. I'd been gone for literally 5 minutes and the counter is already dirty. Again. I grabbed the spray bottle and the cloth and started to wipe down the counter. That was until I hit somebody's hand.

"Sorry!" I said not looking up and moving back down the other side of the counter.

"No problem babe, we just decided to move up here because we thought it would be easier for you" I groaned and saw that my suspicion was indeed correct. Paul.

I groaned and scowled at him "It's no problem, really you can go back to your seats" I said, almost pleading. He smirked at me and winked, Man I wanted to smack that little smirk right off.

"No, Sweetheart. Were fine here" He slid down and I noticed the other two boys had slowly sat next to him, discussing something in hushed tones.

"Fine..." I growled and stalked off, going to wait on another table. I was severely pissed off because my mind kept crawling back to Paul. It was as if every time I tried to think of something else my mind would run back to Paul and I would have to drag it back, kicking and screaming.

It didn't help that I could literally feel the gaze from him on me. It made me feel really uncomfortable. I smiled as I took the family's drink order and walked back behind the counter, ignoring Paul.

"So Verity, how about a date, you and me tonight, pick you up at 7?" I rolled my eyes, could he not, just once, keep it in his pants?

I completely ignored his offer and walked over to Nicole who was furiously trying to get a mark off the counter. "I'll do that for you Nic, anything to get away from that weirdo" I muttered, glancing back to Paul, who was frowning at me slightly, I quickly averted my gaze.

"I think..." She said, staring at the counter "It's a footprint" We both squinted down at the counter.

"Me too" I said seriously, but i was laughing on the inside "Size 7 I'd say"

"Naah, that's too small, I'd say size 8" She declared. Yes people, this is about as interesting as our day gets...a footprint on the counter. We looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing at each other. I took the spray bottle from Nic and began to clean it up.

There was the sound of a slight chuckle and Paul appeared in front of me. "Your laughter is like sweet music to my ears babe" He smirked. That was it. I zoned out, something I found I normally did when I hated people.

I drifted off to another dimension; there I was, in the same situation. Paul was flirting with me when suddenly I grabbed the spray bottle and sprayed it in his eyes and he fell to the floor, Blinded. Then I panicked, thinking I'd killed him and ran out the door with some penguins following me. I'm starting to think there is something wrong with me.

I was shook out of my 'zoning' by Paul. Literally. I looked back to him and he had his hand on my shoulder with a worried look on his face, shaking me gently. I raised my eyebrow at him and growled out my words "Get. Off"

I was surprised as he immediately nodded and took his hand off my shoulder and quickly ran off to go sit at the counter again. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked down at the now clean counter.

A Ding! Was heard and I snapped my head to the direction of the kitchen to see Max, one of the chefs, waving his spatula madly at me out the kitchen window. I quickly put the spray bottle down, out of customers reach, and washed my hands at the sink under the counter.

"Thanks Max" I grinned and picked up two plates and turned around to the boys who were sitting opposite me with wide grins on their faces as they watched their food. I went to Sam first "Two double cheese burgers with fries" I said, placing his plates in front of him

"Thanks Ver...ity" He added on the end, I bit back a smirk. I turned back and grabbed Jared's order, placing it in front of him. Jared didn't say thank you until he was shoved roughly by Paul. "Thanks" He growled out.

I looked at Paul suspiciously and he sent me a lopsided grin. Cute. WHOA! Back up, Cute? What are you thinking Verity, Just give him his order and LEAVE! I quickly listened to my thoughts and spun around giving him his food. "Is everything okay? Can I get you anything" I asked all of them quickly.

"No, I'm good thank you" Paul said quietly with a small smile on his face. I pursed my lips and nodded, my face void of emotion. At least I hoped so. The other two shook their heads and snickered.

"Something funny?" I snapped, looking at Sam. He looked at me sharply. "No, just an inside joke" He said, a small amused smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the group.

"Half an hour down, 5 and a half to go" I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

3 _fucking_ hours. That was how long Paul has stuck around. And believe me he did not let me forget it. Every ten minutes on the dot, he would ask me out, or flirt with me, or try and touch me in some way by making it look like an accident.

And to my complete _pleasure _he was still here. The reason I couldn't kick him out was because he hadn't paid for his food, and Beth refused to do anything because she thought _Young Love _was sweet. I tried to tell her that Paul wasn't exactly the type for Young Love and that he probably hadn't had a relationship that had lasted longer than a mento, but Beth was having none of it and sent me out of her office.

I looked warily at the clock and sighed, two minutes to go until Paul would get up from his seat and come over to find me. Sam and Jared had left soon after they had finished eating and had paid their part of the bill.

But this time I was ready for him. It was now three O'clock and time for my break. I took my apron off and walked into the staff room and hung it up on the peg. I walked out the room and back into the Diner. And shock horror, there was Paul leaning on the counter grinning at me. I quickly rushed over just as he opened his mouth and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him out the door.

"Ow, ow, ow" He cried, grabbing my hand trying to pull me off. Which I did immediately when I felt the warmth of it. We were already outside and were standing in the parking lot.

"Why are you so hot?" I asked, looking into his eyes with my own narrowed. His face panicked for a moment before he put a smirk on his face. "You think I'm hot?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No. No I do not think you are hot. When will you get it into your thick skull that I will, NEVER, Want to go out with you? You are so annoying! Why won't you just pay for your fucking meal and Leave? Me. ALONE!" I shouted at him.

I watched as his body trembled a bit and he looked at me with some unreadable emotion in his eyes but then quickly covered it up. "Fine. I'll pay and leave, but believe me Verity when I say that I won't give up on you, no matter how long it takes" He warned me, and walked back into the diner, leaving me standing in the parking lot.

I growled in frustration and kicked the ground beneath me storming back into the Diner, just as Paul walked out at the same time. I ignored him and pushed the door open going over to where he was sitting before and grabbed the money he left; ignoring the fact that he over tipped me, and slammed the money in the cash register and putting the tip in my Jar. Then I went to go get some lunch from the staff room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2 hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally. 5 o'clock. My shift was over and it was time to go home. I sighed and went to put away my apron and flower and grabbed my bag. I dumped it onto one of the sofas in the staff room and pulled my red hoodie out. I couldn't get a lift home from Nic because she had finished already. I pulled it over my head and sighed at the warmth of it.

I grabbed my IPod and unwrapped the headphones, putting them in my ears and putting on my favourite band- Green day. I slung my bag over my shoulder and went back into the diner to get my tips.

"5...10...20...25.51" I muttered as I counted through them, putting them into my purse, nodding my head along to the beat of the music. I sighed and put my purse back into my bag and looking out the window at the pouring rain that was showering off the diner windows. Something that was quite normal here in La push. Or Washington for that matter.

In fact, I'm quite glad that I have a Native American background because it always means I'm tanned. However when the sun does shine here you will mostly find me down at the first beach. In fact once I couldn't be bothered to walk down to the beach so I grabbed the old ladder from the garage and put it against the porch, climbing up onto the roof to sunbathe. It wasn't bad actually once you found a place that wasn't covered in moss.

I sighed and peeked my head slightly out the door. The rain and wind whipped ferociously at my face and I quickly shut the door again. Not even 5 seconds out there and I could feel my cheeks turn red from the cold. I _hate _anything cold. I'd rather love somewhere where the sun shone every day. Like Florida. Why couldn't our tribe originate from there?

I took a deep breath and pulled my hood over my head, and braved the outside, feeling the rain start to soak me already. _Oh, the days when you wish you had a car_.  
Actually that's what I'm working for, a brand new car. All of us had savings account created for us when we were born, we aren't allowed to touch it until we are 16. Every year 500 hundred dollars are put in, and then it stops when we turn 16. So...If I didn't work I'd have...8000 dollars.

We're allowed to spend the money any way we want. Rachel spent hers on renting an apartment while she was at university since she got a scholarship. Rebecca still has some of hers and uses it for emergencies only. I'm saving up for a car and Jacob uses his money for parts for the Rabbit.  
My wages go straight into the savings account and I live of my tips.

So because of school, I can't really work full time, so I make about $11,000 a year. I've been working two whole years, so...I have about $29,000 dollars saved up so far. Add that on to my wages so far this year and I have about $32,000 dollars. I'm not sure which car I want, but it's gonna be good. And I'm just glad I have Jacob as my little brother and he's good with cars.

I sighed in relief as my home came into view. Just getting in and out of these wet clothes would make this day seem less shit. I decided to run the rest of the way once it started to hailstone. I ran up onto the creaky porch, almost slipping and falling over as I ran over an extremely wet patch. I swung open the door and flew inside, chucking my bag over the top of the sofa. I turned around to shut the door before the rain managed to get inside the house.

"Dad?" I called, checking if he was in or not. Of course he may have gone to Charlie's to watch the game. Some New York team I think. I can watch I game and get into it, but unlike dad and Charlie, I don't mope around days after if a certain team loses.

I sighed and pulled my hoodie over my head, throwing it on the back of the sofa and walking into the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge. Before I even had a chance to open the door of it, I noticed a little note on the door just near the handle. I sighed and ripped the note off, scanning my dad's chicken scrawl writing.

_Ver, __Gone to Charlie's to watch the game, probably won't be home till later. Jake's picking me up because I and Charlie are probably going to have a few beers. I've also hired someone to fix the place up a bit, don't worry about the cost of it, I've got it all under control_. _Just a warning in case he walks in an_d _you attack him with something_.  
_Love dad_ _x_  
_P.s. His name is Paul; I think you might have heard of him._My eyes scanned over and over the last sentence of the note. Please, Please, Please don't let it be Lahote. I would literally take the wooden spoon that was on the counter next to me and beat myself to death with it. But then...Something so lovely flowed into my train of thought. Paul Lahote is a complete and dickhead. Why would he offer to fix up someone else's home?

Well, now that panics over I can get back to my soda. I sighed and placed the note back on the table, reaching back to open the fridge door. But once again I was distracted by something else. The front door flew open and my head snapped round to look at the door. There stood a soaking wet Paul Lahote...In my doorway...With a hammer in his hand...and that fucking smirk on his face.

Shit. Now where's that spoon?


	4. Chapter 4

What was I supposed to do now? Paul Lahote was standing in my doorway with a smirk on his face. If I didn't know the guy I would've thought he was here to rape me. In fact...why am I ruling that fucking possibility out?! He looked pretty mad once I told him I'd never like him. Oh shit, maybe he's come for his revenge.

Okay. Hold on Verity. Deep breaths now, Paul is a dick. But he's not a rapist. I hope.

I was snapped out of my train of thought as I heard the hammer hit the table and Paul walk past me, opening the fridge.

"Whoa there!" I said quickly, pressing my back against the door and pushed it closed. "What the hell are you doing in my house Paul?" I asked, incredulously.

He just looked at me for a moment before looking around him and eventually spotting the note on the table. Picking it up, he spoke up "Aha. I believe you already know the answer to that, babe" He smirked, dropping it to the floor and placing his hand against the fridge door next to my head and dipping his head down so it was level with mine, our noses nearly touching.

"And If I do say so my self...my name has never sounded so lovely as when it does when it escapes your lips" he murmured quietly, holding my gaze.

My heart rate sped up immediately and a feeling I had never had felt before shot all the way through me. I could a hear a little voice screaming at me to kiss him. But the more reasonable voice within me must've pimp slapped its sorry ass because it shut up not long after it spoke up.

His smirk widened and I felt my cheeks flush. It was as if he could hear my heart beat speed up. Why the fuck was I feeling this way about him. I fucking despised the guy! Did I?

YES! You do verity.

I came to my senses and flashed him my own smirk, although his was of a flirty nature. Mine was of a deadly one. I moved my face so my nose touched his and I managed to hide my shock at the temperature of his skin. He must be ill or something.

"Well you'll love this then" I murmured. "Paul, I really am begging you, to get out of my house. For your own fucking safety. Otherwise, I'll get the hammer you dropped on my table before and shove it up your ass!" I snarled, surprising myself at how easily I managed to push him away from me, watching him stumble back slightly.

-*-Paul's pov-*-

Dammit. Of course my fucking imprint would be the only one apart from another wolf to be able to push me around so easily. And even then it wasn't easy for another wolf.

I couldn't deny it though. It did give me great satisfaction when I heard her heartbeat start to race. At least I had some effect over her, no matter how small. However she did look even more beautiful with that blush.

Fuck. I'm turning into Jared.

Let's get one thing straight here. I am not here to fall in love. This girl is just one girl that I get to fuck for the rest of my life. And like it or not she better fall for me because I can't go without sex. After the diner incident I found that out myself. I called in for a regular fuck with whatever her name is. Don't care right now anyway. It was bad. I couldn't enjoy myself. It felt so wrong. It made feel sick. All I can say is that Verity better be a good fuck.

She was going to take some work though. She just needed to give in for fucks sake. What the hell was wrong with her? Every other girl I've flirted with falls for me in a second.

I decided to leave easily. Maybe it would butter her up. I raised my hands in surrender and backed away further away from her. "Sorry gorgeous" I winked, one last attempt at getting her to beg me to stay. It didn't work.

"Fuck off!" She snapped angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously. I winced slightly and took another step back. Fucking imprint, making me scared. Who the fuck was she to make me feel this way? Bitch.

The beast inside of me roared furiously at the name I called my mate and I suddenly felt angry at myself. Who the fuck was I to call this poor innocent girl who had no idea what was going on, a bitch? She was far from one. She was the most perfect thing on this planet and she was mine...except she wasn't. The beast whined unhappily and retreated to the back of my mind. She wasn't mine. She hated me.

My whole body shook between a mixture of sadness and anger. I fled from the house, slamming the door behind me and ran into the Forrest, shifting immediately and howling in pain. No doubt leaving a bewildered Verity in my exit.

I was a fucking emotional mess and I hated it. Not to mention the fact I can't get over the fact she's everything to me. I love her. No, I'm not in love her. I just love her.

I ran for ages. I don't even know how long it was until I reached home and climbed through the back window to my bedroom in the small cottage I lived in with my mom. I mean, I didn't particularly want to freak my mom out by wandering through the house naked.

It wasn't even the end of day one of finding my imprint and I hated it. What the fuck was it all about? Why did she have to know me? Know who I actually was? A dick. That's what I was. But I like it that way.

I sighed and pulled a deep red shirt on over my torso and some shorts before rubbing my hair dry with an old towel. I grabbed my laptop and threw it on the bed. If she knew me, it was time I tried to find out about her.

Sorry it's been so long. But I've been so stressed with school and then I got grounded and couldn't use my laptop. But then I found out I could type it on my phone! Yay! Anyway, sorry it's short. I wrote this at like one in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's POV

I sighed frustrated as I waited for the stupid internet to load up, thinking through everything that had happened that day. And it was a lot. Well for me anyway, Verity probably had loads of boys chasing after her.  
The wolf growled slightly at the thought and it was enough for my thoughts to go silent.

Let's review shall we? Okay, so today:

- I found my imprint.

- She hates my guts.

- I lost an unreasonable amount money because I over tipped said imprint.

- Sam and Jared will never let this go.

- I got a job that doesn't pay anything because I begged Billy for it just so my pathetic ass could be around Verity.

- I scared her even more by suddenly turning up with a hammer in my hand.

-And I-

My train of thought suddenly stopped dead as I finished typing in her name in the Facebook search bar. The page was still loading but it still didn't stop the monstrosity that was her cover photo being visible to me. There she was, with her arms wrapped round some boy's shoulders, kissing his cheek as he laughed. The boy. The damn boy. Who the fuck was it? I must've stared at the stupid screen for about five minutes before it clicked in my head. Clearwater. The Clearwater boy…he was like two years younger than her, surely they didn't date? I tore my furious glare from him down to look next to her profile picture and sure enough, it said Verity was single.

I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips, they must just be friends…they better be. We were going to start having to keep an eye on him too soon. Sam's pretty sure he's going to change in a while, rather later than sooner. If it started to look he was getting angry a lot, I was going to keep Verity away from him whether she liked it or not.

I moved my mouse to click on her profile picture and raised an eyebrow at it, more of an amused one than anything. There she was, along with the other waitress from the diner, with the cheesiest fucking grin I've ever seen on her face. She had her brother in headlock while, Nicole I think was on his back, in the process of tackling him to the floor. Losing to two girls…Manhood destroyed. I can't believe I have to take orders from that guy when he turns.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and began flicking through the rest of her profile pictures, often they were either with Nicole but sometimes the Clearwater girl Sam used to date was there. They weren't there as often. I wasn't surprised to be honest; I don't think she ever smiles. Miserable bitch. Get over it.

Oh well done Paul. One step closer to Verity's heart; Insulting her best friend.

She must have a friend that lives in Port Angeles or something because most of the photos were those that would have to be taken with like a photographer's camera or something. But that wasn't what gave it away. The background of them was obviously in an apartment, quite a modern one. The view that could be seen in windows was obviously Port Angeles. I had been there enough to know that. Man, I should be a detective or something.

Verity of course looked gorgeous in every single one of them…but then again why would you have an ugly picture of yourself for your profile photo? Another thing that was good about them was the fact she was smiling on every one of them, not doing a stupid pout like seemingly millions of other girls who thought it was attractive.

I clicked off her profile photos and carried on searching through her Facebook. My eyes couldn't help widen as I saw the amount of likes she got on all of her status' and photos and I searched for a possible explanation for it. Surely she didn't have about five thousand friends.

"Ah" I murmured as I released exactly why. Followers. She had fifteen thousand followers on Facebook. This meant that fifteen thousand people were looking at _my_ imprints page. Most of which were probably males. Teenage boys. Who think with their dick instead of their brains. I would know, I was one of them…Still am, just a little older.

Fuck.

I took a deep and shaky breath as I rubbed my face with my hand…I was steadily starting to regret this. I was only going to get myself more worked up over this stupid girl. Why did she have to this stupid effect over me.

I was just about to sign off Facebook altogether when something caught my eye and another smirk pulled at the corner of my lips.

**Verity Black **Is attending Matt Wood's House party.  
Tonight- 7pm-12am

I smirked to myself as I logged off and shut down the laptop. "You really should keep those things to yourself Verity" I muttered. "You're really going to regret going"


End file.
